Peculiaris Animagus
by dragonmanb
Summary: After a particularly harsh beating Harry's magic acts and not only does he escape but he becomes an animagus but he has more then one form. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Peculiaris Animagus

After a particularly harsh beating Harry's magic acts and not only does he escape but he becomes an animagus but he has more then one form. Rated M for a reason.

I will only write this once. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL!

This was done with out a beta so sorry for any grammar issues.

Translated speech

CRUNCH! That was the sound a six year old boy with messy hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. This was one Harry Potter but he did not know his name. All he was refereed to was boy, hey you and freak. He learned to keep quite and stay out of sight or else you got hit.

This was his third beating this week and it was just Tuesday. What had set this beating off was that he over cooked the family's breakfast. Little Harry was curled into a ball on the floor, while his cousin and uncle was kicking him. The crunch sound was one of his bones being broken again. Another foot rained down on him making him grunt in pain.

"I told you freak not to make any noise unless we told you could." Yelled the boys uncle. Harry started to cry silently while his family kicked him. He cried out in his mind, "Help someone get me out of here. I promise to be good." As he was reciting this over in his head he felt something in the back of his mind. He touched it and an old voice said, "What do you need hatchling?" The voice was soothing to the scarred little boy.

Harry replied, "I just want to be able to be safe and loved. But I don't deserve that." The voice made a humming like sound and replied I have seen your life hatchling and I will help you. You have a gift and I will help it along it might hurt but only for just a moment but only for a few seconds." A warmness started to flow thought the green eyed youth.

As Vernon just got done kicking his freak of a nephew and was laughing like a mad man. A sudden whoosh of flames and the boy he was kicking was covered in flames. His son's leg had caught on fire. His wife came in screaming as she saw the scene. The fire grew so bright that it blinded everyone in the house.

Harry heard this before he blacked out. "I will send you to where you will find what you need." There was a noise that was between a screech and a roar. The fire condescend in to a ball and with a large blast it disappeared. With the leaving of the fireball there was a concuss force that blew a side of the house a way and scared all the neighborhood.

In some part of France a women and her daughter was enjoying enjoying sunbathing on the patio of house. They were relaxing and talking about nothing of real important. The mother said, Fleur, we should go inside to eat. Fleur looked over and nodded.

There was a flash of light in the sky. The two looked up to see what it was. It appeared to be a meteor falling from the sky. It came down and crashed into the house and the ground started to shake. There was an explosion of fire and magic. Apolline and Fleur was knocked to the ground. After a little while the ground stopped shaking. They got up and carefully headed to where the impact site was. As they reached there destination, they were shocked at what they saw. In the crater was a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This was done with out a beta so sorry for any grammar issues.

R and R

Translated speech

Darkness was all around, no matter where he looked there was no light. He was stumbling around for a while going a direction he felt rather then saw. He ran into a solid object, after he got up he was feeling the object.

There was a warm pulsing feeling to the object. It projected a feeling of safety and a something that was alien to him but it seemed nice. He moved his small hands around and noticed a protrusion and went to feel it. It was a door handle, he turned and pulled but would not move. He then pushed the handle and it opened and he started to fall.

Sounds, lights and colors went flying around. He suddenly landed in something. He felt around it was weird it felt like a solid, a liquid and some how a gas. He looked around and was in a world of light and shadows. Harry looked around and saw a few shapes moving around. He heard the sound of a roar, a sound like a bird song and a yip the shapes kept coming closer. A shadow of something came running after him and jumped up at him.

Harry woke up to pain all around his body. He left his eyes closed to feel and listen around him. First he was on something soft and warm. So he was not in the cupboard. He heard the sound of people talking it didn't sound like English. Harry slowly felt around and found he had a soft blanket on him. He was curios, but did not want to make him a target. So he slowly opened his eyes.

Harry looked around with his eyes and saw that the room he was in was a off white color. The light in the room was subdued. He was in a nice bed. That confused him. Why would he be here? He could not think why so he started to get up to see more of this weird place. As he was pain shot through his body but he was use to it, so he just continued. He heard a small voice say, "Mère il est éveillé."

Fleur Delacour was a very nice looking nine year old girl. She has blond hair with silver starting to weave through. She had dark blue eyes that had a kind look to them. Fleur saw that boy that destroyed there summer home was stirring. She noticed he did that sometimes. When she saw that he was getting up she called out, Mother he is awake. Her Mother came in with a Healer. She new something was wrong with him but she could not make out what it was.

She saw that the boy slightly flinched when he saw her mother and the Healer. She looked at her mother and saw that there was a look of slight concern. The Healer asked, Do you know who you are? Fleur saw that he could not understand and was very slowly started to shake. When the Healer asked again in English. He nodded very slowly. This puzzled her why does he act the way he does its not like her mother or the healer will hurt him.

The Healer asked for his name. She heard him reply but her English was not very good. But the adults reaction was outrage and shock. Fleur asked her mother, Mother, what did he say? She looked down at her daughter with her eyes slightly shining with tears and replied with, He said that he was just called boy or freak. Fleur was shocked and confused to as why he had no name. Everyone had a name.

Apolline Delacour was a beautiful women with blond and silver hair with a body to die for. She had many of things on her mind right now a few of them one of them is her two year old daughter she left her in the care of one of the house elfs. Second is her daughter Fleur, her Veela heritage is starting to manifest. Finally, the boy that crashed into there house.

**Flashback**

As she was running to the crash site she saw that there was no fire nor that there much destruction. Her daughter grabbed her hand and she pulled out her wand. They went closer to the middle and what she saw was something she never expected. Inside was a boy younger then her oldest.

He was covered in blood and bruises. He looked like he was dead but she could see that he was breathing shallowly. She checked the area when nothing else seemed to happen she went to the boy. She went to pick him up and stumbled. He was so light. She knew that this boy who ever he was need help. She told her daughter to follow and went into the house to the fireplace. She threw some powder in there and yelled , Saint Jude Her, the boy in her arms and her daughter went in to the green flames.

**End of Flashback**

They had got him into a IC ward fast. The Healers had quickly cleaned off the blood but what the blood covered was unpleasant to say the least. They had drawn blood and did a quick test that proved he had magic.

Apolline had asked the Healers what was wrong but they could not say due to her not being a family member or guardian. So she had called her husband and he called in a favor or two. Since he was a John Doe for now they had temporally adopted him.

A Healer had just came by explaining how for now she was his guardian and was about to explain something. When she heard her daughter calling for her. Her and the Healer came in they saw the bruised boy getting up. The Healer asked, Do you know who you are? He got no response then he tried again.

"Do you know who you are?" The boy nodded and looked down and said, "They call me boy or freak." Apolline was shocked to what he said and she had saw his eyes. They had a sad look and where looking around like he was looking for an escape route. Her daughter had asked what he had said. She did not want to tell her but she wanted to know, so she told her.

Apolline looked at the Healer who was wide eyed and started to go red in the face. It was obvious that he was abused and neglected. The boy saw the look on the Healers face and started to scoot back. She saw true fear in the boys eyes. The little boy ended up at the headboard. When she and the Healer took a step to the boy, he flinched, curled into a ball and threw his arms up like to protect him self.

She heard him saying sorry over and over again. She just wanted to go to him, hold him, protect him and tell him it was all right. Apolline could not. It seemed that he was afraid of adults. She grabbed the Healer and went back a few steps. The boy saw this and slowly lower his hands. She looked over to her daughter.

She saw that her oldest was concerned with the boy. It seemed her daughter was trying to understand what was going on. The mother noticed that the boy was looking at her daughter now as if he never seen a girl before. He was staring at her daughter and her daughter was blushing a bit. She thought that was cute. She said softly to her daughter, He seems to be afraid of adults why don't you slowly go to him to see if you can keep him calm. Be careful, he seems skittish.

Fleur carefully got up as her mother and the Healer went out of the room. She saw they younger boy look at her and she could not help but stare at those eyes of his. They seemed like gems and she could feel her face warm up at the thought of him. Her mother told her to calm him done.

She slowly started to move closer to him. He seemed not so much afraid of her then the adults and she could not wonder why and how. Fleur saw that he was weary of her but he too was curious. She was right next to him and she patted her hand right next to him and managed to say in bad English, May I sit?" He looked slightly afraid but nodded slowly.

Fleur got up and sat next to him. She was nervous, she did not know what to do. Out of curiosity, she slowly gave him around. As she closed her arms she felt him go stiff as a board. She did not let go. She waited trying to say something through the hug. She felt him slowly relax. She felt something wet on her cheek and saw he was crying.

She hugged him some more. She heard him say something but could not translate it, though she got what he was saying. He had asked for her not to leave. She gently pulled him him down into the bed and cuddled next to him and started to sing.

Dodo, l'enfant do,  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientôt.

Une poule blanche  
Est là dans la grange.  
Qui va faire un petit coco  
Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo.

Dodo, l'enfant do,  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientôt.

Tout le monde est sage  
Dans le voisinage  
Il est l'heure d'aller dormir  
Le sommeil va bientôt venir.

As she finished singing she found him asleep and looking content. She to felt tired and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Song Translated:

Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,  
The child will sleep very soon  
Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,  
The child will sleep oh, so soon.

A white hen  
Is in the barn.  
It'll make a small egg  
For the child who goes to sleep.

Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,  
The child will sleep very soon  
Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,  
The child will sleep oh, so soon.

Everyone is calm  
All around  
It's the time for all to sleep  
Sleep will come soon.


End file.
